


The Titan's Will

by chaosminion



Series: The Titan and the Runt [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Jotun Loki, M/M, Mama Loki, Mpreg, Papa Thanos, Stockholm Syndrome, burn victim, forced impregnation, implications of non con, people get hurt, probably never, when will the author stop hurting loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another glimpse into the life of consort Loki, who has, by now, figured out that loving his abuser is easier than fearing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Titan's Will

**Author's Note:**

> As if the first installment wasn't bad enough. I couldn't help but think of a follow up, and with lots of enthusiasm from Loxxxlay I decided to go ahead and write it. xD

The puny, chattering ants surrounded the large, hulking being on his throne, many of them terrified of being in his presence, and the others thrilled. Thanos saw them as ants, for there were just as many, and they were just as stupid, clinging to their hive mind that made it so easy for Thanos to overwhelm them, taking their realms piece by piece and adding them to his collection. He could reach out and stomp out any life before him, the power that he held a tangible pressure in the room, as dignitaries and ambassadors bowed and scraped before him, groveling on the cold stone floor.

Thanos raised a hand of mercy, sparing those before him who had come seeking alliance. They had handed him their kingdom on a silver platter, and Thanos had accepted this tribute with grace. The entire room relaxed. No one had to die today.

With his business concluded, the titan's thoughts turned to his treasure, deciding that a visit to his vault would be the next on his agenda. His visits has become one of his favorite pastimes, especially since recently his treasure had become more cooperative.

The giant ruler stood from his throne, causing those closest to him to cringe into bows, and strode down the length of his impressive hall, built to be able to hold thousands, though it was without walls, just massive pillars holding the ceiling in place. From between the pillars could be seen the floating remains of those who had dared to oppose him, the worlds he had conquered now decorative hunks of rock in space.

Whispers followed his departure, flitting past Thanos' ear like the buzzing of flies, until a snippet of a conversation caught his attention.

"-off to see his consort. I heard he tamed a stunning Jotun sorcerer and keeps him locked up where no one has the privilege to lay eyes on him. Seems a lot of trouble for a single whore."

The titan's steps had turned between thoughts, bearing down on the pathetic vermin that had spoken out of turn. By the time the man realized what was happening, he could not be saved from the heavy boot, five times the size of a normal foot, that shoved the man to the floor, stepping on his chest and pinning him down.

The people closest to him shrank away, even as the poor man cried out in shock and struggled against the boot that held him. It was heavy, and many could see that just the dead weight was making it difficult for the man to breathe, whimpering and pleading to the titan who looked down with a cold fury on the ant beneath his boot.

He began to lean forward, applying more pressure to the man's ribcage.

No one dared move or protest as Thanos showed his displeasure, though the helpless victim was choking out screams and pleading heavily for his life.

"Please! Thanos, spare me!"

"You insulted my treasure," said the deceptively calm voice, as deep as a bottomless pit. "Your life must mean very little to you, to speak that way within my court."

"I'm sorry! Please! I meant nothing by it-!"

The man's pleading was choked off by a gurgle, red beginning to stain the edges of his lips. Thanos continued to apply pressure, until almost his entire weight was resting solely on the man's chest. His bones gave way first, crunching loudly and painfully, collapsing under the boot as he screamed and spat up more blood.

This continued as Thanos crushed him, the rest of his court looking on in stunned horror, until the screaming stopped and the mangled chest could no longer pull in another breath of air. The empty eyes stared up at the ceiling, pain still etched in the glassy orbs, but no one else could stand the sight.

Satisfied, Thanos turned away, already dismissing the incident while servants and others carted the body away, bent on cleaning the stain from the stone as quickly as possible.

Now Thanos turned back to his original destination: the strong iron doors deep within his keep, that held carved runes on them to trap magic. Magic, which he had successfully passed on to his successors, though he held none of his own. Magic was cryptic and strange, and he still felt the longing in his own bones, but it was enough to see his children develop the powers that would conquer and shape the universe.

And it was all thanks to his treasure...Loki.

Thanos threw back the iron doors, the only one strong enough to move them on his own, and strode into the lush chambers, scattered with pillows and books and hanging with gossamer drapes. The colors had changed to a more calming combination of muted gold and sea foam green, splashes of red and purple here and there.

The large, round bed was still there, though at a glance Thanos could see that it was empty. He strode further into the room, kicking over pillows as if to find the Jotun hiding beneath them. He scowled as he stood in the center of the room, unhappy to be kept waiting.

That's when a flutter of movement by a doorway, hidden behind a thicker curtain, caught his eye, and Loki was emerging into the light with a look of utter delight on his exotic face.

"Master!" He called, his slim body dancing across the distance to stand before Thanos, who regarded his prize with soft affection. A large hand reached to cup the side of the head covered in dark hair, and Loki melted into the touch, shoulder muscles unclenching to know that the titan was in a good mood.

A moment later, Thanos was reclining on a couch large enough to hold him, with his little Jotun settled on his lap, telling him of the court proceedings and how well his plan was going. Loki listened with rapt attention, hanging off every word the titan spoke, idly playing and twirling his hair around a finger.

Thanos liked it that Loki was paying attention, his bright red eyes turned upwards in adoration, so very different than the hate filled and sulky depression when Loki had first arrived. It had taken a great effort, but eventually the punishments and lessons had taken root and changed the little Jotun into a very amiable companion. No longer did Loki cower, or flinch away from the giant purple hand that stroked him from the top of his head down to his tail bone, much like one would stroke a pet. He purred with delight whenever Thanos called him his 'treasure,' and lovingly curled against the great chest. As if that was exactly where he wanted to be.

If Thanos could be accused of feeling warmth, it would be applied to the way he gently held his consort, moving him from time to time in whatever position he wanted the smaller man, and Loki would let him. Thanos kept his voice low, knowing that once raised it would startle and upset Loki. He knew how to calm the other, however. All he had to do was press a knuckle in the flesh between Loki's shoulders and the Jotun melted, whimpering in pleasure.

A slight movement at the corner of his eyes caused Thanos to look up, catching a figure begin to shrink back behind some curtains that failed to hide them completely. It was a tall, pale, muscled man, with shaggy blonde hair that was braided away from his piecing blue eyes, now turned down to stare at the floor. It looked like he was trying everything not to be noticed.

He was dressed in barely nothing, in the same type of proud naked attire that Loki wore, the cloth around his waist held on by a chain. He carried more chains on him than a prisoner of war, but the way his arms bulged as he held them across his body showed how uncomfortable the man was.

A corner of Thanos' mouth turned up in amusement.

"Ah, how is your toy suiting you?" Thanos asked, feeling Loki tense slightly at his words. "Is he performing his duties well?"

"Oh yes, master!" Loki gushed, wrapping his arms around the thick neck, relaxing once more with effort. He didn't even glance at the man in the corner, only nuzzled against the thick neck of the titan. "Thank you ever so much for gifting him to me!"

"Has his attitude been adjusted?" Thanks asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. The man behind the curtain flinched visibly, his hand twitching to his side, as if to reach for a weapon. But he knew better than that, now.

"Oh, yes!" Loki was quick to assure the destroyer, burying his face against the reinforced tunic. "He promises to never again show such insolence. He is perfect, master. You are very good to your servant."

Thanos lifted Loki's chin, searching the crimson eyes before nodding. "He has learned a lot quicker than you. But that is not surprising. You were very stubborn."

Spots of indigo appeared on Loki's cheek, and he muttered, "Yes, master."

The Jotun was more of an emotional creature than the titan, prone to fits and outbursts. Poviding Loki with a sexual outlet had been a large step in making him settle, calming him down a great deal. Thanos had felt he had made the right choice, and did not begrudge his consort the physical company. It did not matter much for him, for sex was only the means to an end, and thanks to surgery and the medical healers, the toy he had provided Loki with would never be able to fill him with child.

As if his thoughts had sparked something in his consort, Thanos felt Loki shift and fidget against him. He waited with calm patience until Loki spoke.

"Master.... how- how is our son doing in his studies? Is- is he well?"

Loki never failed to ask this question every time Thanos came to visit. Thanos grumbled a little, huffing with annoyance, but he relented.

"He excels in every test I give him, and he progresses faster than all the others in his group. I am quite pleased."

Loki twitched his lips until they became a smile, though there was a haunted worry in the crimson depths. "May I...May I be permitted to see him?" Thanos gave Loki a steady look. "Only a small glance! I miss him so, I do. Then I shall not ask again, I swear it!"

The titan did not believe that for a second, but he reached into a side pocket and removed a silver disc, and when he pressed a green button on its curved surface a flat image appeared in the air between them. Loki leaned forward with naked longing in his gaze.

In the screen it showed an outside training ground surrounded by boulders and towering walls, with training dummies set up in the background. In the middle of the dusty ring there was a single figure being set upon by assailants, clearly outnumbered, though the boy stood his ground.

Loki drank in the sight, watching as the young defender fought off the others with just a staff, landing brutal blows that looked like they could crack bones, and performing impressive acrobatics to dodge arrows and swords. The Jotun worried his bottom lip and flinched as each time it seemed that the swords got closer and closer, and they did not appear to be blunt training ones, either. But the boy evaded them all, cracking heads until he was the only one left standing. The boy straightened up and raised a fist in victory.

Loki smiled and clapped his hands, trying to hide their trembling. "Oh, splendid! He looks marvelous! And so grown up!" His voice threatened to choke him, so he fell into silence.

Thanos put the disc away. "I have put him in a new group. Kronos will learn better with the teenagers."

Loki dropped his jaw in shock. "Are you sure? He is only eigtht, if you recall."

Thanos'expression became a shade darker. "Are you questioning the way I choose to train my son?"

The little giant cringed. "N-n-no, of course not...."

Without warning, there came a loud scream of pain and terror from the other room, beyond the curtain that Loki had appeared from.

Like a firecracker, Loki was off of the titan's lap and racing for the door, with Thanos hot on his heels, the two of them tearing through it to the room beyond, which was obviously a nursery for a young child, by the decor and furniture. There, in the middle of the room, a woman was on fire, the flames engulfing her skirts and blouse and ran up into her hair.

She was screaming and trying to beat the flames out with her hands, only scoring burns on her skin. The blouse was nearly gone, and the flames eating away at her flesh, her hair a candle flame.

And there, sitting close by with a face like stone, was a girl child, her skin a light shade of cobalt blue, with raised lines all over her face and bare arms in patterns, her curiously pink eyes gleaming in the light of the fire. She did not flinch nor cry as the woman screamed, only sat and watched impassively. She looked no more than four years old, though she was as big as a child of ten.

"Rhea!" Loki cried loudly as he stepped into the room. The child turned her head a fraction to look back. Loki licked his lips as he flinched away from the blazing woman. "Baby, release her! Put out the flames!"

The child looked back at the woman, still as a stone.

Loki growled and lifted a hand towards the woman, but a heavy burgundy fist gripped his shoulder. "No. Let her put them out."

The helpless victim screamed louder, but no amount of beating could remove the fire. Loki trembled, unable to approach, staring wildly from Thanos to his child. Thanos was still, watching the proceedings with curious interest.

"Bunny..." Loki whispered, crouching slightly and giving his daughter a pleading look. "Little Bunny... stop hurting her. Please. Do it for Mamma."

The child slowly frowned, then hung her head, lowering her hands palm down to the floor. Immediately the fire was snuffed out, leaving behind smoke and the foul, choking smell of burnt flesh and hair. The woman was a blackened mess, crumbling into a heap on the floor, sobbing and whimpering in pain.

Thanos barked an approving laugh. "Ha! I knew she could do it. My clever girl!" He bent to pick the child up and praised her as if she had performed a trick.

Loki crawled forward until his fingertips could touch a piece of the woman's untouched skin, his brow pinched together as he tried not to vomit. He sent a bit of magic into her, feeling how bad the damage was, and after a shuddering breath he cut off her nerve supply.

The woman went slack, slumping to the floor with a groan of relief. Loki could not take her pain away, he was not a healer, but he could stop her from feeling for a brief period.

Thanos called for servants to take the charred body away, the big man walking in slow circles around the room with his daughter in his arms as they chatted, the smaller figure of Loki still huddled on the floor, unable to raise his eyes to watch them. The screams still echoed in his ears, but the image that haunted him was of Rhea just sitting and watching with no emotion in her normally twinkling eyes while the nurse burned.

That was not right.

She was only four.

Loki closed his eyes, and struggled against his tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after Rhea had been put to bed by a new nurse, Loki lay huddled in the middle of his large bed, alone. He had told his 'toy' that he wished to be alone for now, to sort out the chaotic mess that was in his head. Unconsciously a hand was rubbing along his smooth stomach, tracing the scars his children left behind, and aching.

It was so much... this was not the first fire incident, as Rhea's temper was not kind to anything near her. Her brother had a tendency to send objects flying in his tantrums. She set them on fire. While it was not unusual for magic users to demonstrate bursts of magic in their early years, Loki's children had been nothing but chaos and destruction, and in odd, unpredictable ways. It made watching them stressful, and keeping their magic from hurting themselves or others nearly impossible.

Rhea had been so still.... watching...

A muffled sound brought Loki from his thoughts. He sat up, listening. When he was sure it was the sound of crying he wiggled out of bed and silently slipped into the nursery, approaching the low bed of cushions where his daughter slept.

At a glance he could see that the blankets were empty, but instead of panicking Loki crouched on the floor and looked beneath the tables, searching for a glimmer of magic. He saw it in a corner.

"Baby," be called. "Rhea. Come to me, my little one."

After a moment of hesitation the illusion melted away to show Rhea huddled up with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her blue face was wet with tears, the pink eyes glistening with guilt. She crawled forward until she was nestled in Loki's lap, her body trembling in his arms as she cried.

Loki drew her close, holding and rocking his child, crooning a soft lullaby from his home land. She may be big for her age, but she clung to her mother with a broken hearted desperation.

She turned her head in order to breath and hiccupped. "H-hurt... I hurt Nurse. It was my fault, Mamma. I did it."

Loki drew in a breath, then let it out. "Rhea, bunny, what did the nurse do to upset you so?" Loki asked, stroking her fine dark hair that matched his own.

The child did not answer for a long time. Her answer was so low that Loki almost did not hear.

"Not Nurse..... him. I heard... I heard Papa."

A cold chill slithered down Loki's spine and he clutched her tighter to his chest. "Baby... I told you, you can never show that you are afraid in front of Papa."

Another sob swept through her frame. "I 'member! I didn't! Nurse was screaming, but I could'n cry! I did'n mean to! I'm sorry!"

Loki made soft comforting noises to calm his daughter, stroking her more and resuming the rocking back and forth until eventually she was quieter. It was clear to him that she had not intended to set the nurse on fire at all, and the blank expression was a form of self protection.

"It's alright, the fire got away from you, that's all. Naughty fire!"

Rhea shuddered and nodded, sniffing heavily into Loki's robe. "He hurts you."

Loki felt himself stiffen slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Last time Papa hurt you. I don like it."

Loki thought back to when Thanos was last in the harem walls and he felt sick. "Did you feel scared, or mad?"

Rhea took a moment to think. "Mad."

"Mad?"

"Mad. You screamed. He hurt you. I don like it. But then- then the fire escaped.... and I did'n know Nurse was there."

Loki shushed her again, murmuring words under his breathe. "It happens, baby, it was an accident. We will have more magic lessons tomorrow. Soon the fire won't escape you, alright?"

Rhea nodded and gazed up with watery eyes. "Will Nurse be alright, Momma? Will she get better?"

Loki did not even hesitate to lie. "She will be much better soon! Just a little rest, but there is no lasting damage. Why don't we work on creating flowers tomorrow to send her, yes?"

Rhea liked that idea, resting against her mother in a very worn out slump. Loki chewed on his lip as he rocked, wishing there was more that he could give than lies and illusions. The flowers would never make it to the nurse...

"Bedtime," he said, and Loki picked his daughter up and carried her to the bed, lying down next to her and curling up as her side. She clung to him like she used to when she was smaller, whimpering softly.

"Mamma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Would you tell me about snow?"

Loki huffed a small laugh. "Your favorite story, huh? Your brother loved it, too. Alright, let me tell you of Jotunheim and the magical land of snow and ice."

It was a simple tale, describing his homeland to his rapt audience, yet it was the closest Loki would ever be to the home he had been stolen from, making his children see the way the snow glistened and fell like sugar, or how ice could be taken and shaped into many marvelous things.

Rhea drifted off to sleep, lulled into a calm trance by Loki's voice speaking of a land she would never see, yet still longed for. Loki remained in the bed, feeling her ribs rise and fall with her breathing.

He would give anything to grab his children and run. Run for Jotunheim and take them far, far away from the monster who had sired them. Rhea was a sweet child, who could not help the volatile magic that was in her veins. But then again, so was Kronos, until he was taken away from Loki. To be trained. Away from Thanos and his influence, they would grow into wonderful, charming children, he just knew it! A few tears leaked from his eyes and fell to the pillow. His heart ached.

All his children would go away, to serve the will of their father. They had no choice, and neither did Loki.

Aware that he was rubbing his stomach again, Loki sighed into his daughter's hair and snuggled closer, trying to force sleep upon himself.

In the morning he would have to inform Thanos that he was pregnant again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else think this 'love' is real? Uh huh. Didn't think so. 
> 
> Also, who first thought of Thor as the boy toy? *raises hand*
> 
> Also also, for anyone who thinks that this four year old is a little more aware than normal kids. You would be correct. These kids are extremely advanced and special for their age. I hope I managed to convey that without losing her child like qualities.


End file.
